


A little Taste

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: The Kings [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Top!Barry, Top!Eddie, bottom!len, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len wants the new member of Rouge Industries</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the lame attempt at Smut.

Blonde, Blue eyed, young and beautiful and exactly what Len wanted.

Len couldn't help but stare at the newest man to walk through the doors of Rouge, the porn company that Len's great-great grandfather had started. The company was always looking for new additions and Len was always the one to interview them. Many of the men that had come through the door were all twinks, a type that Len had too many of and he didn't want another. And then he walked in, a nice build on him, innocent eyes and just---Excited.

He was the one. The one that Len wanted to work with, the one that---Despite what Barry had told him he could see himself with this one.

"You want to bring another guy into the mix? I mean I'm all for it but the last time that we tried it you freaked out when it wasn't apart of the scene. Maybe we should just test him out, there's a superhero scene coming up, one hero, two villians. Maybe he could be the hero and then we will see."

Barry picked up the photo that Len had showed him. "He's hot. I'm willing. If you are."

Len smiled. "I'm willing."

-

"Fuck." Len groaned the moment that Eddie Thawne, the new member had thrusted into him the same time that Barry did. His back dipped into Barry's chest and the hands gripped his body, Pulling him close. Eddie leaned down and kissed Len, his tougne entwing with the older man's and Eddie's hand reaching down and grabbing Len's erection.

He began to roll his hips back into Barry’s cock, legs trembling feeling the pleasure course through his body. Len gripped the base of his cock, Connecting with Eddie's hand and began to stroke himself frivolously, along with the other man's hand.

"Come on Baby." Barry whispered. His hips rolled up, going deeper into Len, feeling him clench against both of them. Eddie thrusted forward, hitting the spot and eliciting moans from both Len and Barry.

Eddie and Barry stared at each other, Eyes meeting and knowing. At the exact same moment both men pushed deeper into Len, Eddie's hand working Len's shaft as fast as he could and seconds later all three men came.

Eddie collapsed against Len.

"I think I can enjoy this." Len smiled lightly.

 


End file.
